SurvivORG: PORGlau
| returnees = Gwen (11) | filminglocation = Koror, Palau | dvdcover= PORGlau DVD.png | previousseason = SurvivORG: VanuORGtu | nextseason = SurvivORG: GuatemORGla }} is the 10th official season of the /r/Survivor Discord's Survivor longterm series, SurvivORG, and 11th altogether. The season featured a cast of 20 new players, and began on May 17th, 2019. The season was won by Victor, who prevailed in a 6-2-0 Final Tribal Council vote over Golden and Dark. PORGlau was a solid season, but it had some minor drawbacks. It did not have a swap, which may have stagnated the game and resulted in a complete Pagonging of Koror by the Ulong Tribe - almost the opposite of what happened in the real life version the season was based on. However, there were still plenty of memorable moments, and the endgame, especially from Final 6 on, as just the Ulong Tribe remained, was top-tier. Victor was praised for being a dominant winner, both able to keep his tribe strong throughout the Pagonging and after when it turned into an individual game. This was the first complete Pagonging in SurvivORG history. This was also the first season without a tribe swap. There was a heavy military theme throughout the season. Twists * No Tribe Swap: For the first time in SurvivORGs history, there were no tribe swaps; the tribes were merged at the Final 12, each with six members remaining. * Double Tribal: Following the initial reward challenge at the marooning, responsible for determining the Koror and Ulong tribes, the players learned that both tribes would be attending tribal on Day 3, with the Ulong tribe voting the 20th placer of the game. Due to Aayush's medical evacuation, only Ulong attended tribal, and therefore voted out the 19th Placer. * Greed: After being told to gather in the immunity challenge channel for an unique opportunity, the players were told about a SurvivORGs first: Greed. With the channel being opened at 3:00 PM EST, the players from both Koror and Ulong would be allowed to negotiate; starting at 3:10 PM EST, an individual immunity necklace would be up for grabs for members of both tribes: ** The first player to claim the necklace would receive individual immunity for the round, but would also be giving immunity to the opposing tribe, and, therefore, be responsible for sending their own tribe to tribal. ** If by the end of thirty minutes no one grabbed the necklace, then no one would be immune, and both tribes would be sent to tribal. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards At the reunion, the following awards were handed out to commemorate the players, moments, and other happenings of SurvivORG: PORGlau. * Hero of the Season: Tim * Villain of the Season: Loren * Class Clown: Waful * Trainwreck: Geo * Best Confessionals: Waful * Worst Move: Geo makes a power play to keep Jon in over Butler. * Best Move: Victor survives the final eight revote while still in possession of the idol. * Most Robbed: Gwen * Best Starting Tribe: Ulong * Player of the Season: Victor Trivia * Currently, this is the only season not to feature a tribe swap. Category:Seasons